A Call
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Dedicated for all AkaKise shipper /Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika orang yang menyebut dirinya kekasihmu menghilang tanpa kabar selama dua bulan lalu kembali tanpa beban. "Kalau mau menghilang, lebih baik menghilang selamanya." Tapi bagaimana kalau skenario-nya jadi berbeda? (ini agak atau mungkin terlalu fluff, enjoy your reading!)


To reminisce the old time,

2013 to 2017 with AkaKise, and I swear I still love them with the whole of my heart :*

.

.

.

[ A Call]

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Warning: Typo, kinda OOC, Semi-AU, CrackPairing, Sweetness overload (probably).

.

.

 _A/N: I will make it short, for every AkaKise author, reader and shipper that has been contributing and supporting them to be exist till now, I love you so much, I mean it. You make my day, you make my smile! Because without you all, this underrated pair will just die, extinct, but you keep it alive on your own and I'm so thankful with the number of fics adding year by year. And for this two characters that I have shipped since my high school era until now, the era when I write my thesis TT, ILY. For Fujimaki Tadatoshi, thank you for making the two of them. It gives me spirit, lessens my tense, and practically teaches me a lot of fun xD. Well, this is kinda an emo a/n but arghh I really love this pairing till now! My deepest apology to my absent, dan php-nya untuk beberapa fics orz maafkan saya ;;;;; DAN SEMANGAT BUAT YANG LAGI CARI UNIV, BEST WISHES FOR YOU ALL! YANG LAGI GARAP SKRIPSI JUGA SEMANGAT!  
_

.

.

.

 _Ting!_

Tanda sebuah pesan baru masuk ke ponselnya, Kise yang dalam perjalanan menuju lapangan _indoor_ SMA Kaijo hanya melirik sekilas. Tidak begitu peduli pada siapa pengirim pesan yang baru menambah list nama di ponselnya. Kise punya tebakan; _mungkin_ benar, dia tidak sehebat Akashi dalam hal prediksi. Pesan masuk tadi kemungkinan berasal dari si kapten yang sedang merutuknya di pinggir lapangan karena tak kunjung muncul. Menyumpah serapahi sambil misuh akan menendang pantatnya seperti biasa.

Hampir empat puluh menit berlalu sejak latihan dimulai dan _Ace_ Kaijou ini masih ada di tengah perjalanan menuju tempat latihan. Si pirang menghela nafas pelan, dia lumayan kelelahan setelah berlari dari tempat pemotretan ke stasiun, lalu harus berjalan lagi sampai ke tempat tujuan. Walaupun begitu, tanggung jawab adalah tanggung jawab, dan Kise sudah berkomitmen untuk basket dan kerja sampingannya sebagai model. Jadi, mengesampingkan rasa lelah dan dahaga yang menggelayuti tubuh, Kise memacu langkahnya lebih cepat sebelum hujan pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya dan membuat benda hitam seukuran lima inchi itu bergetar menganggu di kantung celana.

Pemuda itu merenggangkan badanya sebentar, memulai aba-aba untuk berlari ke arah SMA Kaijo sebelum pesan lain masuk-

 _Ting!_

– _ne day I gaze! At my clenched fist, kasane awaseta hibi e~_

tapi dia terlambat.

Selang dua menit, ada pesan baru yang datang dan sebuah telpon. Ada rasa jengkel yang membumbuhi moodnya begitu suara nyaring vokalis Oldcodex keluar mengiringi tanda masuk pesan singkat yang sedang tidak ingin dibukanya. Agak jengah, pemuda itu mengangkat si hitam metalik keluar dari saku celana, memposisikan si ponsel beberapa senti dari telinga. Dia sudah siap siaga menunggu si kapten mengamuk dan mulai berteriak menceramahi waku telatnya.

Tapi hening, tidak ada suara teriakan menggelegar yang langsung memekakan telinga seperti; KISE BODOH DIMANA KAU SIALAN? KAU TELAT EMPAT PULUH MENIT DIMANA KAU? BIAR KUTENDANG PANTATMU LANGSUNG KE KAIJO!

Pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun itu mengerjap sekali, didekatkannya si ponsel pintar ke samping telinga. "Hallo…?" sapanya ragu.

Ada hembusan nafas lembut, _husky,_ dari sebrang, dan tanpa alasan jelas, Kise merasakan bulu halus di tengkuknya berdiri. Apakah tingkat keseraman sang kapten Kaijo sudah menyamai mantan kaptennya di Teiko? Beberapa spekulasi liar mulai memasuki otaknya.

" _Ryouta, ini aku."_

Sistem sirkulasi darahnya seakan berhenti, dan untuk sepersekian detik, jantungnya berhenti. Dia bersumpah lupa cara bernafas sampai dadanya cukup pengap dan mencari-cari udara yang ia butuh. Spekulasi liar tadi tidak sepenuhnya meleset, tubuhnya benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara bereaksi pada Akashi Seijuuro. Dua kakinya yang tadi siap lari seperti tertanam paku ke jalan. Dia menarik nafas pelan, tiba-tiba lupa harus memberi reaksi, sebelum akhirnya melepas kekeh pelan dan mengusap wajahnya, memastikan kalau dia tidak salah dengar, masih waras.

"Akashicchi?" jawabnya, lebih mirip bisikan ragu.

Ada jeda sebentar, kemudian Akashi menjawab. _"Ada apa?"_ dari suaranya, Kise bisa membayangkan bagaimana dahi si pemilik mata heterokromik itu mengkerut mendengar suaranya.

"Aku-" si pirang tertawa kecil, dia mulai melanjutkan perjalanananya ke Kaijo setelah menguasai keterkejutan yang cukup bodoh, wajar apabila seorang kekasih menelpon. Dia tidak seharusnya terketujut. Tentu saja, kalau tidak ada jeda dua bulan tanpa berita. "Tumben sekali Akashicchi telpon duluan… dan sudah dua bulan lebih tidak ada kabar dari Akashicchi," ada nada getir di suara si pirang yang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain jalan. Seakan ia sedang menolak untuk bicara langsung dengan si kapten Rakuzan yang entah sedang melakukan apa.

Hening. Ungkapan getir dan pahit dari suara si pirang sepertinya membuat sang lawan bicara diam di sebrang sana.

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan keheningan menjadi lebih menohok daripada bayangan kaptennya di Kaijo yang siap menendangnya begitu mereka bertatap muka.

" _Maaf. Ponselku dirusak Reo-_ senpai, _dan terlalu fokus pada pertandingan kemarin."_ Penjelasan singkat, sangat khas Akashi. Tapi Kise paham kalau itu adalah kebenaran yang terjedi, sederhana dan wajar, juga mengesalkan. Jawaban penjelasan itu keluar sebagai gumaman berat, antara ingin mengamuk namun tidak punya tenaga untuk mengungkapkan amarahnya. Kise hanya melihat ke atas sebentar.

" _Kau marah,"_ dan Akashi memang setara dengan pembaca pikiran. Kise tertawa lagi, sedikit terhibur mendengar desahan berat di ujung telpon. Pemuda itu melompati portal setinggi pangkal pahanya, mengambil jalan pintas menuju tempat latihan. Jalur yang lebih singkat dan lebih teduh, pikirnya. Dan, dia tidak perlu repot menanggapi orang atau fans yang kebetulan berpapasan. Ada telpon, dari Akashi, berarti total privasi. Mood bahkan karakternya yang ceria juga sedang tidak ingin muncul menghadapi si kepala merah yang seperti menelantarkan ikatan mereka dua bulan terakhir.

"Ya bagaimana…. Kau lupa pernah menyatakan cinta pada seseorang sepertinya. Waktu di pertandingan, aku juga diacuhkan kok," jawab si pirang, nadanya santai, terkesan bercanda, tapi jelas menyudutkan. Kesinisan yang menyelip tidak sama sekali ditutupi. Pemuda itu menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Di atas siapapun, bahkan Kuroko yang pertama jadi asuhan Akashi, Kise tahu pemuda pemilik helai marun itu benci disudutkan, dan disalahkan. Apalagi ketika dia sudah menyatakan diri salah, meminta maaf, dan si penerima maaf masih marah.

Memang, sebuah kejadian langka seorang Akashi Seijuuro meminta maaf.

"Bagaimana ya, tidak marah juga sih…. Uhm? Masih agak kesal, mungkin?" ada jeda sebentar dari Kise. Di depannya persis ada kucing hitam sedang tidur siang dan si piring itu kambuh sisi bocahnya. Kesal dengan Akashi, si meong di depan jadi penetralisir emosi. "Tapi aku senang kok Akashicchi telpon," lanjutnya sembari mengelus bulu halus si kucing, berjongkok di depan si kucing sembari menyematkan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

Tidak ada reaksi dari si merah, hanya dibalas gumaman yang senada, lalu perintah. _"Aku mengirim sesuatu ke e-mail, cek setelah latihan. Ini nomor baruku, simpan."_

Kise mau tidak mau terkekeh, mendongakan kepala ke atas menikmati panas mentari yang lamat-lamat ke wajahnya. Selain kesal yang masih mencolek hati, ada rasa hangat yang langka dan bermakna. "Iyaa, Seicchi~" ujarnya menyanyikan panggilan sayang yang sudah lama tak ia sematkan pada si kekasih yang juga memegang gelar 'Raja Iblis' itu.

Tidak diketahui oleh si pirang, pemuda yang sedang menelponnya kini mengulum senyum kecil sembari bersandar pada dinding ruang olahraga Rakuzan. Tidak lupa diikuti tatapan penasaran para anggota Rakuzan yang sedang diberkati istirahat lima belas menit. Berdebat apakah ketua mereka sedang kerasukan malaikat karena si kaisar itu terlihat lebih lembut dari biasanya.

"Nanti kukabari kalau sudah cek e-mail. Doakan aku semoga Kasamatsu- _senpai_ tidak menghukumku terlalu keras, aku benar-benar akan dapat hukuman berat" Kise melanjutkan perkataanya, sedikit mendramatisir bagian akhir kalimatnya, kembali mengingat sang kakak tingkat yang akan menendang bokongnya nanti. Dia berdiri dari posisi jongkok setelah kucing yang merasa terganggung mengeong pergi sambil mengibaskan ekor cantiknya. Si pirang itu nyengir pada diri sendiri kemudian melirik jam di bagian pojok atas. Ketika sampai di Kaijo, waktu telatnya akan pas satu jam lima menit, pemuda itu meringis.

" _Hm, aku akan tahu kalau dia berlebihan. Sampai jumpa."_

Panggilang berdurasi lima belas menit itu berakhir. Kise sedikit bergidik ngeri membayangkan gunting Akashi ditempelkan ke wajah kakak kelasnya. "Akashicchi selalu saja menyeramkan," ujarnya mengelus dada.

Namun, belum sempat menyimpan nomor baru sang kekasih yang kembali terdengar kabarnya, ada panggilan baru masuk. Yangmana, sukses membuat Kise pucat, sembari berlari tergesa-gesa, pemuda itu mengangkat telponnya.

"KISE SIALAN DIMANA KAU? JANGAN BOLOS BODOH!"

"SENPAI MAAAF INI AKU SEDANG LARI, SEPULUH MENIT OK? BYE!"

"KUTENDANG KA-"

Secara sepihak, pemuda pirang itu langsung menutup sambungan telpon dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa ke lapangan indoor SMA Kaijo. Pantatnya sudah pasti akan ditendang keras-keras.

.

.

.

Latihan selesai dua jam setelah Kise mendapatkan jitakan super keras di kepala dan tendangan pinalti di pantatnya, perlu di bold; itu benar-benar menyakitkan. Kise terengah pelan setalah kegiatan bersih-bersih mereka masuk dalam ceklist.

"Kise," sebuah botol minum dilemprakan padanya, Kise tersenyum selebar mungkin begitu bisa merasakan secicip surga dari air yang ditenggaknya. Moriyama mengangguk dan menepuk pundah Kise pelan, "bantu aku memasukan bola ke gudang lalu pulang bersama ya?" ajaknya. Senyum yang sewarna dengan milik Kise juga tergantung di bibir.

Si pirang mengangguk ringan. "Okiii, _Senpai_!" jawabnya riang, hampir tedengar girang. Begitu air di botol habis, pemuda itu langsung pergi ke arah Moriyama dan meletakan bola yang sudah tersusun kembali ke dalam gudang.

"Kise! Aku pinjam ponselmu untuk browsing." Kasamatsu yang sedang duduk di bench dengan beberapa anggota yang lain berteriak nyaring. Kise membalas samar-samar dari tempatnya berdiri. Tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dikatakan si pirang, si kapten yang sedang mendiskusikan lawan tanding mereka bersama yang lain langsung menyabet ponsel si pirang dari tas.

Sembari mencatat evaluasi dari pelatih mereka di memo si pirang tentu saja. Karena Kise yang paling sering tidak bisa ikut evaluasi, jadi Kasamatsu tidak perlu susah untuk menceritkan ulang hasil evaluasi.

 _Ting!_

Ditengah diskusi yang sangat khusyuk, suara denting pesan masuk dari benda kotak hitam di genggaman Kasamatsu adalah penganggu. Untungnya, hal tersebut tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan dan diskusi kembali berlanjut. Kembali pada percakapan mereka, akan ada latihan tanding dengan Seirin lagi sebelum pertandingan berikutnya. Terimakasih untuk Kise yang sangat lihai dalam membuat koneksi dan sikap kekanakannya yang tidak mau menyerah. Pemuda pirang itu ketagihan untuk mengulang pertandingannya dengan Kuroko dan Kagami.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, diskusi selesai dan mereka bubar. Browsing dimulai. Kise yang cenderung tidak peduli dengan ponselnya, kebanyakan isinya hanya pesan dari fans dan nomor tidak di kenal. Pemuda itu sedang ganti baju dengan Moriyama dan beberapa anggota yang lain.

 _Ting!_

Kasamatsu menyipitkan mata ke arah bar notifikasi di bagian paliang atas. Dilihatnya pesan yang masuk di sana, e-mail. Dan ternyata, bunyi ting yang terus terdengar adalah pengingat notifikasi yang belum dibaca. Diliriknya sedikit isi pesan yang terlihat.

 _ **Trapped by the dark and moonlight of your sonata**_

 _ **What thought will cross the line of being an A**_

 _ **About the life or I or you under the beam of Artemis' bless**_

 _ **So unworthy those thought to be sought, but it is us**_

Dibaca lagi dari atas ke bawah. Dua kali, lalu tiga kali dan beberapa kali kemudian. Kasamatsu mengerenyitkan dahi tidak paham. Empat line yang bisa diintip terdengar seperti puisi, tapi entah apa maknanya, dia tak paham. Lalu ada bunyi _ting_ lainnya, kali ini sebuah video dari nomor tidak dikenal. Kapten yang sangat hobi memberi tendangan cantik untuk adik tingkatnya itu menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal.

"Kise punya fans fanatik lagi kah?" ujarnya penasaran. Dia penasaran tapi tidak berani membuka pesan yang baru masuk tadi. Sebagai seorang yang lebih tua, dia harus punya attitude yang baik. Membuka pesan oranglain jelas menyalahi privasi, jadi pemuda itu memilih memanggil si pemilik ponsel dan menanyakan langsung.

"Kise! Ada pesan aneh di hp mu!" Panggilnya pada si pirang, setengah berteriak sambil mengayunkan si hitam kotak.

Yang dipanggil tampak bingung, berlari kecil ke arah ketuanya. Dia baru keluar dari ruang ganti bersama Moriyama. Mereka sudah siap hengkang dari lapangan basket sambil mengapit tas masing-masing.

"Pesan aneh bagaimana-" si pirang itu langsung terdiam begitu kapten yang berambut agak mirip landak menunjukan layar yang menampilkan layar notifikasi. Dua manik emas Kise membesar dan dia tanpa melanjutkan perkataan yang setengah jalan langsung menggambil ponsel itu dalam genggaman.

Berputar membelakangi Kasamatsu dan Moriyama, Kise memencet keyboard di layar, wajahnya tampak cemas.

"Tadi ada telpon tidak, _senpai_?" tanyanya was-was. Kasamatsu hanya menaikan sebelah alis penasaran. Yang terlintas dalam kepalanya adalah _Ace_ Kaijou ini kemungkinan kena stalk oleh fans fanatiknya yang lain. Sudah cukup sering terjadi.

"Kau dapat fans fanatik lagi?" pertanyaan itu terulang. Moriyama melihat sang ketua dengan mata membulat lalu melihat Kise tanpa berkedip.

"Wah benarkah? Bahaya itu," katanya khawatir, walaupun suaranya malah terdengar takjub. Kasamatsu tanpa bicara menghadiahi Moriyama jitakan keras supaya otaknya bisa berfungsi sedikit. Bahaya kalau _Ace_ tim mereka kenapa-napa, semenyebalkan dan berisik apapun Kise.

Kise yang ditanya begitu malah salah tingkah dan hanya nyengir. Apa yang ditakutkannya sepertinya tidak terjadi.

Ya walaupun yang jadi masalah di sini lebih seram dari stalker kalau sudah mengamuk. Si pirang mendumel dalam hati sambil melirik ke samping dengan senyum ngeri.

"Ah, sudahlah, bukan kok," pemuda itu mengantongi ponsel hitamnya lalu nyengir serba salah ke arah Kasamatsu, "pulang duluan ya, Kasamatsu-senpai!" dia lalu menarik Moriyama ke luar lapangan sambil benafas lega. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu ditanya macam-macam oleh Kasamatsu.

Pun hubungannya dengan Akashi bukan rahasia, Kise sangat dan sungguh tidak ingin menjelaskan apa-apa tentang pemuda merah ketua Rakuzan itu.

.

.

.

Sampai di apartemen yang selalu sepi, si pirang mengunci pintu lalu masuk ke kamar. Dia melepas baju dan melempar ponselnya ke atas kasur, bergegas mandi untuk kedua kalinya. Satu hal yang sejak tadi tak pernah terungkap dari gerak atau ucapannya, dia marah. Kise Ryouta ada dalam mood terburuknya dari berbagai hari buruk di bulan itu, setidaknya. Si pirang menghela nafas berat dan menyamankan diri di dalam _bathtub_ yang terisi air panas.

Yang orang tahu, Kise itu sosok yang luar biasa cerah, berisik, manja, _clingy_ , semua yang berhubungan dengan kata terang dan bising. Memang, sungguh, itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dipungkiri, tapi Kise Ryouta adalah satu entiti utuh dan cahaya bukan hanya apa yang dia miliki. Kegelapan jauh lebih melekat di kalbunya. Kise benci, marah, tidak peduli, dan dia sedang sangat marah sekarang.

Benci.

Ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan marah? Dua bulan tanpa kabar, tanpa salam-sapa, tanpa tatap-muka. Sebodoh apapun kebanyakan orang kadang mengatainya, yang hanya ia tanggapi dengan rengekan, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya sebodoh itu hanya untuk menerima Akashi yang tiba-tiba kembali menelponnya, hanya begitu. Pemuda pirang itu menggerutukan giginya menahan kata kasar dan sumpah serapah yang hampir lepas dari sela bibir. Kise mengusap wajahnya kasar sembari menepuk dua pipinya cukup keras.

"Tenang, Ryouta, tenang!" seakan mantra itu akan berhasil, Kise menepuki pipi pualamnya sampai cukup memerah karena bekas tangan. Dia kemudian bersandar pada dinding bak kamar mandi dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Tidak banyak saja yang tahu sebetapa hitam jiwanya dibalik permukaan cahaya yang selalu tersungging lewat senyuman. Topeng yang selalu dipasang baik-baik, dirawat tiap hari, tanpa pernah sekalipun lupa dibuat makin mengkilap.

Hanya Akashi yang pernah menghadapi amarahnya.

Kise menjedotkan belakang kepala ke dinding yang beruap karena suhu air di _tub_. Dia ingin berteriak lalu menendang sesuatu dengan sangat keras saat itu juga. Apapun, hanya untuk membuat tingkat emosinya stabil. Matanya mulai panas, ada tawa rendah yang terdenger memilukan terpantul ke udara. Si pirang sama sekali tidak paham bagaimana suara Akashi yang dalam hitungan menit itu membuatnya mendadak stress dan mengamuk seperti ini. Itu hanya sebuah telpon.

"Kalau kau mau menghilang, menghilang sekalian," suaranya sayup terdengar. Kise mendengus sebentar kemudian menyiram kepalanya dengan air yang sudah mulai mendingin. Begitu selesai, dia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Mengambil segelas air lalu meminum cairan bening itu sebelum ganti baju dan berkutat kembali dengan ponselnya. Sudah hampir jam delapan malam, Kise belum juga melakukan perintah yang diberikan Akashi. Well, jiwa pembangkangnya sedang keluar dan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak peduli pada apapun yang akan Akashi lakukan untuk menghukumnya. Jadi, setelah berpikir beberapa menit, Kise akhirnya membuka e-mail dari Akashi karena didorang rasa penasaran.

.

 _From : AkashiSeijuuro jpnxxxxx_

 _Subject : Read_

 _Aku tahu kau marah, sangat marah, Ryouta._

 _Tapi yang perlu kau tahu, aku tidak mengabaikanmu._

 _Aku tidak begitu saja menghilangkanmu dari hidupku._

 _Aku juga tidak, dalam kamusmu, membuang untuk apapun yang lain itu._

 _Aku sudah jelaskan kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungi dan membalas pesanmu._

.

Setengah pesan, Kise memasang wajah tidak terima dan mendecih pelan. Akashi memang menjelasakan, sangat jelas karena terlalu padat. Setidaknya pemuda itu bisa meberikan sedikit elaborasi akan apa yang terjadi.

.

 _Kalau kau mendecih membaca e-mail ini, kau masih marah._

 _Aku sudah minta maaf, jadi mari kita selesaikan ini dengan cara halus atau caraku._

 _Downlad attachment yang ada di email, walaupun aku tidak bisa menghubungimu, aku tidak pernah tidak peduli padamu._

 _Setelah itu, lihat video yang ku kirim._

.

Berat hati, pemuda kelahiran Juni itu mendownload dokumen yang tersemat dalam e-mail. Entah keberapa kali, dia menghela nafas berat, meletakkan benda hitam metalik digenggamannya ke kasur. Kesal, tentu saja, Akashi memang sangat pandai mengancam dan melakukan apapun itu untuk kemenangan. Kenyatan yang sering menohoknya.

Akashi yang selalu menang.

Kise yang selalu kalah.

Pertanyannya berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih menusuk, memang dia pantas untuk Akashi yang seperti itu? Tidak, jelas tidak. Dia hanya orang normal yang punya logika normal dan Kise tahu diri, dia tidak cukup untuk bersanding di samping Akashi.

Jadi wajarkan, ketika dua bulan tanpa kabar dia menganggap Akashi mencari pengganti yang lebih baik?

 _Drrt_

Getar dari ponsel pintar di atas kasur menandakan bahwa dokumen yang tadi di _download_ sudah tersimpan. Kise sedikit tersenyum melihat judul yang tertera sebagai nama dokumen; _**Untuk Ryouta**_. Pemuda itu begumam sebentar lalu membuka dokumen yang telah berhasil di download, dia mulai membaca tiap baris yang ada di sana dan tertegun.

* * *

 _ **Trapped by the dark and moonlight of your sonata**_

 _ **What thought will cross the line of being an A**_

 _ **About the life or I or you under the beam of Artemis' bless**_

 _ **So unworthy those thought to be sought, but it is us**_

 _ **Nor gold or Eden could pay the emptiness of my side**_

 _ **Either sun or thunderlight gives me noise to plead**_

 _ **The tender of your shadow, covering the dippin pus of your soul**_

 _ **The itchy light you share to world and without, it's dull**_

 _ **The phrase i know, is missing**_

 _ **The word of us, it's hiding**_

Bahasa inggris adalah pelajaran andalanmu jadi kuharap kau mengerti arti puisi ini.

Karena aku tidak bisa mendengarmu berisik sama sekali selama dua bulan.

 _ **Hear me... ... ...closely do**_

 _ **You are never like...just anyone I met**_

 _ **You are never like just someone I ever heard**_

 _ **You are never like just someone I bumped**_

 _ **You are the whole scale different**_

 _ **You are a divine being**_

 _ **You are you**_

 _ **You**_

 _ **And this heart is yours**_

Aku memilihmu bukan tanpa alasan, dan asal-asalan,

kau harus merasa sangat bangga karena mampu membuatku mengalah secara sukarela.

 **Be it a fate or miracle**

 **With the bless of cupid's arrow or Hera's vow**

 **I learn a word to be delivered to you solely**

 **Yet, there is much more to be said**

 **than a mere word of feeling**

 **And be it my eyes reflecting the decay comes upon**

 **Without your beat sync mine**

 **Be it a karma or sin**

Ada banyak lembaran puisi yang lebih cheesy dan membuatku _cringe_ (sampai mau muntah) walaupun aku sendiri yang membuatnya. Bukan kau saja yang marah karenan kehilangan komunikasi dalam dua bulan terakhir.

* * *

Ada rasa haru, pemuda itu tertawa, benar-benar tertawa. Antara bahagia dan lucu melihat usaha Akashi meluluhkan hatinya. Menggunakan cara romantis yang jarang sekali dilakukan. Kise membenamkan wajahnya ke seprai untuk meredam tawanya yang tidak bisa di kontrol. Airmata benar-benar menggenang di sudut matanya, untuk alasan yang berbeda kali ini, dan dia membiarkan tetesan bening itu jatuh karena rasa gemas yang tidak bisa ditahan. Marahnya mereda, dan ada secercik penyesalan dan luapan gelembung bahagia yang tersisa. Ingin rasanya dia langsung menelpon Akashi, tapi dia ingat untuk membuka video yang sudah di kirim Akashi.

Ditekannya tombol play, buffering beberapa saat, video itu menunjukan sosok tinggi yang dikenal Kise sebagai "Mibuchi Reo". Pemuda jangkung itu meraptkan dua tangannya di depan kamera seakan sedang minta maaf, dan sepertinya memang iya.

" _Akashi-kun aku sungguh minta maaf karena tidak sengaja melempar ponselmu ke kolam dan membuatnya terlindah oleh mobil. Kumohon hentikan latihan nerakamu, kau adik tingkat terbaik yang pernah kumillik jadi plisss yaaa?"_

Diikuti dengan kerlipan mata sang senior yang membuat Kise kembali terkekeh, dia berguling-guling di atas kasur. Sesekali masih tertawa renyah, ringan dan lucu mengingat permohonan maaf Akashi yang sangat manis dan kenyataan kalau Reo, serta tim Rakuzan secara umum, harus dihadapkan menu ala Raja Neraka.

Kise menghela nafas pelan setelah cukup puas tertawa. Seharian menahan marah, semua itu langsung terobati sekarang. Dia memeluk guling lalu sesuai perintah sang kaisar, menelpon pria berhelai merah itu begitu selesai membuka e-mail dan video yang dikirim.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum telpon diangkat, Kise bisa merasakan sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat tinggi, dan belum menyapa, kekehan lembut terdengar dari bibirnya.

" _Sudah?"_ dan hanya disahuti dingin oleh Akashi di sebrang sana. Suaranya benar-benar tidak peduli, dan Kise malah tertawa kecil dan bergumam ria. Merebahkan badannya di atas punggung dan tersenyum sebelum membalas.

"Sudah, tapi sepertinya aku perlu diberi tahu ulang makna puisinya, Akashicchi- eh, Seicchi deh," katanya menggoda. Suara decihan pelan Akashi jelas terdengar di ujung telpon.

Tapi bukan Akashi kalau menurut, pemuda merah di sebrang telpon memutar matanya dan menjawab ringan. _"Kalau kau tidak paham, otakmu dibawah Daiki berarti."_

Di dalam kepalanya, Kise membayangkan Akashi yang mempertontonkan senyum mengejeknya. Satu sudut bibir yang berkedut ke atas, sangat khas Akashi. Ganti si pirang itu yang memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif, dia tertawa pelan lalu menutup mata dengan sebuah senyum ringan. "Fine, thanks puisinya. Tapi Seicchi sepertinya lupa sesuatu."

" _Lupa?"_

Kise mendesah pelan mengingat salah satu puisi yang dibuat bentuk hati, manis memang tapi, "aku bukan perempuan, tidak perlu diberi hati seperti itu!" Itu agak membuatnya salah tingkah melihat Akashi yang ternyata dibalik semua kesadisan dan kengeriang yang suka ditebranya mempunyai sisi yang sangat manis. Terlalu romantis malah.

Akashi yang sejak tadi hanya melontarkan jawaban pendek yang terkesan dingin kini tertawa kecil. _"Oh, tapi kau memang perempuannya, berisik,"_ ada nada menggoda di sana, dan nada otoritas yang tidak bisa hilang dari wujud si kaisar.

Kise ikut tertawa kecil lalu bergumam asal. "Begitu juga kau suka loh," katanya sambil menyisir helaian rambut yang dulu sering sekali dimainkan Akashi. Hening sering sekali menyusup pembicaraan mereka, dan Kise yang paling sering mengusir keheningan itu pergi. "Aku kangen Seicchi," ujarnya pelan, nyaris sehalus helaan nafas yang melewati dua hidungnya. Kise menutup mata dan mengangkat sebelah tangan yang tidak terpakai tinggi-tinggi seakan ingin menggapai sesuatu. Setelah semua jelas seperti ini, yang tersisa hanya rindu yang tidak bisa dibendung.

Terdengar suara senandung lembut dari ujung sambungan, suara si ketua Rakuzan itu kemudian terdengar lagi. Membawa berita yang membuat Kise langsung sigap duduk tegap di atas kasur.

" _Minggu depan aku akan mengunjungimu."_

"Serius?"

Sepasang orbs yang digelayuti rasa kantuk langsung membuka lebar. Si pirang menempel ponsel hitamnya lekat ke telinga, memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah dengar

" _Hm, siapakan saja dirimu,_ Ryouta." Mendengar kata 'siapkan diri', Kise bisa merasakan tengkuknya merinding seketika. _"Tidurlah, sudah malam,"_ lanjut Akashi, suara kantuk nyata dalam suaranya dan kemudian sambungan diputus. Kise yang masih melongo karena sang kekasih tiba-tiba mau mengunjunginya hanya melihat si ponsel hitam tidak berdosa dengan pandangan horor.

Akashi Seijuuro, di lain tempat, hanya tersenyum ketika ponselnya kini di bombardir dengan nama Kise Ryouta di tiap judul pesan.

* * *

A/N (lagi): HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA MAAAFKANN ABAL, cuma kangen banget nulis AkaKise dan kebetulan pas libur beruntun dan kangen banget sama dua mahluk merah kuning ini. Dan untuk yang kurang paham puisi yang ditulis Akashi, biar saya jelaskan:

 **Puisi 1** :

 _ **Trapped by the dark and moonlight of your sonata**_

 _ **What thought will cross the line of being an A**_

 _ **About the life or I or you under the beam of Artemis' bless**_

 _ **So unworthy those thought to be sought, but it is us**_

 _ **Nor gold or Eden could pay the emptiness of my side**_

 _ **Either sun or thunderlight gives me noise to plead**_

 _ **The tender of your shadow, covering the dippin pus of your soul**_

 _ **The itchy light you share to world and without, it's dull**_

 _ **The phrase i know, is missing**_

 _ **The word of us, it's hiding**_

Intinya, ini menggambarkan sepi dan kosongnya hari Akashi tanpa keberisikan Kise. Mau itu Kise cuma berisik ngga jelas, bubbly bubbly kayak puppy atau Kise misuh dan marah atau nangis, Akashi sangat merindukan si pirang satu itu. Tapi mereka gak bisa ketemu, karena hilang komunikasi. Makanya ada _**The phrase i know, is missing**_ cuma bisa kangen, karena _**The word of us, it's hiding**_ mereka lagi ngga bisa ketemu.

 **Puisi 2** :

 _ **Hear me... ... ...closely do**_

 _ **You are never like...just anyone I met**_

 _ **You are never like just someone I ever heard**_

 _ **You are never like just someone I bumped**_

 _ **You are the whole scale different**_

 _ **You are a divine being**_

 _ **You are you**_

 _ **You**_

 _ **And this heart is yours**_

Ini agak terlalu cheesy sih tapi yasudahlah hahaha, ooc dikit gpp hehe. Kalau jeli, pasti kelihatan bentuk hati kan? Nah puisi ini tentang gimana Kise udah memperangkap Akashi dan yang ada di hati si raja neraka itu cuma Kise seorang. **  
**

 **Puisi 3** :

 **Be it a fate or miracle**

 **With the bless of cupid's arrow or Hera's vow**

 **I learn a word to be delivered to you solely**

 **Yet, there is much more to be said**

 **than a mere word of feeling**

 **And be it my eyes reflecting the decay comes upon**

 **Without your beat sync mine**

 **Be it a karma or sin**

Intinya, uhm, agak bicara lambang dulu aja ya hehe. Jadi, ini menggambarkan rasa cinta (cieeee) Akashi yang sangat besar buat Kise, walaupun dia sedingin es batu dan cuek bebek asem di luar. Cupid itu lambang cinta, Hera dewi pernikahan, jad Akashi serius suka sama kise dan apapun yang terjadi itu cuma buat Kise. Pun kata 'Love' itu aja ngga cukup buat menggambarkan apa yang akashi punya buat Kise, dan tanpa Kise, hatinya bisa mati **the decay comes upon\ Without your beat sync mine _,_** kalau perasaan mereka ga sama. Dan walaupun itu karma atau dosa, atau emang takdir atau keajaiban, Akashi sayang kise hehehe xD

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
